There you'll be
by Tyfa
Summary: Nagi denkt über seinen verstorbenen Geliebten nach. *Oneshot*


There you'll be  
  
Ich öffne langsam die Augen und blicke traurig aus dem Fenster.es regnet. Genau wie an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag vor 2 Jahren. Ja,. es ist schon 2 Jahre her, dass meine große Liebe in meinen Armen starb. Er würde jetzt noch leben wenn ich nicht so selbstsüchtig gewesen wäre. Wir wären Schuldig und den Anderen nie begegnet hätte ich ihn nicht überredet mit mir zu kommen.  
  
~ When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed to get to have you in my life when I look back on these days I'll look and see your face you were right there for me~  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran wie du an dem Tag aussahst, was du anhattest, deinen Geruch, dein Lächeln. An all das kann ich mich erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Wir hatten so viel vor. Du wolltest bei 'Weiß' austreten, ich bei 'Schwarz'. Wir wollten zusammenziehen und alles hinter uns lassen. All die Menschen die durch uns ihr Leben ließen vergessen. Meinst du das hätte jemals geklappt? Alles vergessen und glücklich werden? Ich glaube nicht. Aber du wecktest in mir die Hoffnung, die Hoffnung glücklich zu werden. Mit dir glücklich zu werden. Und diese Hoffnung wurde durch eine einzige Kugel einer Pistole zerstört. Erst in diesem Moment wusste ich wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen durch die Hand eines Mörders zu verlieren. Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir klar das es uns nicht vergönnt war glücklich zu werden. Wir waren Mörder. Mörder dürfen nicht glücklich sein, nicht lieben, nur hassen und vernichten. Ich wünschte mir jetzt du wärst hier, ich wünschte ich könnte mich in deinen wunderschönen, mitternachtsblauen Augen verlieren, dir durch deine seidig weichen, blonden Haare streichen und deine weichen, warmen Lippen berühren, aber dieser Traum wird ewig ein Traum bleiben. Denn du bist tot. Getötet durch einen meiner Freunde, einer meiner Kameraden. Und auch wenn du nicht hier bist du wirst immer bei mir, in meinem Herzen, sein.  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be and Everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
Ich wische eine Träne weg die den Weg aus meinem Auge gefunden hatte, doch ihren Platz nimmt gleich eine andere ein. Ich unterlasse den Versuch mir die Tränen abzuwischen, es würde eh nichts bringen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich nach so langer Zeit und so vielen vergossenen Tränen überhaupt noch weinen kann, schließlich sind meine Tränen genau vor einem Jahr versiegt. Genau an diesem Tag vor einem Jahr, habe ich das letzte Mal an deinem Grab geweint und dachte ich wäre stark genug jetzt nicht mehr zu weinen. Ich konnte nicht weinen, nicht bevor ich dich kennen lernte. Weder vor Angst, Hass, Wut, Schmerz, Einsamkeit oder vor Freude. Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt zu weinen, zu fühlen, meine Gefühle anderen zu offenbaren und das wahrscheinlich wichtigste.zu lieben. Ja, ich habe dich geliebt und hab es dir nie gesagt, ich war zu feige. Du wusstest, das ich dich liebe aber ich habe es dir nie gesagt. Dafür hasse ich mich. Du warst es der mir die Kraft gab durchzuhalten, nicht einfach aufzugeben und alles hinzuschmeißen. Du warst der Grund für den es sich zu Leben lohnte.  
  
~ Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me your love made me make it through Oh, I owe so much to you you were right there for me~  
  
Ich verdanke dir so viel und hab es dir nie gesagt. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich habe alles verloren und merkte erst da was ich überhaupt hatte. Ich stehe auf und verlasse die einsame Wohnung. Wo mich meine Beine hintragen, kann ich nur erahnen. Sie wollen zu dir. Ich will dich zurück. Hörst du? Ich will, dass du wieder zu mir zurückkommst!  
  
~ In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
Ich bin an meinem Ziel angekommen. Ich stehe vor einem schlichten Grabstein auf dem nur ein Name steht. Ist doch verständlich, das hier kein großer prunkvoller Grabstein steht, auf dem steht das man dich vermisst. So was wie "In loving memory of Omi Tsukiyono"! Mörder vermisst niemand oder? Die meisten sind sogar froh wenn Mörder sterben nicht wahr? Nein, das stimmt nicht. ICH vermisse dich und ich brauche dich. Du warst doch immer da wenn ich dich brauchte, also wieso jetzt nicht? Ich falle auf die Knie, weine, genau wie das letzte Jahr. Ich hasse mich dafür dir nie für das was du für mich getan hast gedankt zu haben. Dir nie gesagt zu haben wie viel du mir bedeutet hast und immer noch bedeutest.  
  
~ 'Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength and I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me you were right there for me always~  
  
Ich wünschte ich könnte dich noch ein einziges Mal sehen. Dir sagen wie ich empfinde. Dir noch einmal in die Augen sehen, mich in ihnen verlieren. Weißt du ich habe dich gerächt, ich habe 'Schwarz', meine Kameraden und Freunde getötet, in blinder Wut. Aber auch danach fühlte ich mich nicht freier. Ein Windzug lässt mich frösteln. Mir ist kalt. Ist dir auch kalt oder ist es dort wo du jetzt bist angenehm warm auch in dieser Jahreszeit? Wie geht es dir dort? Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Liebst du mich noch? "Ai shiteru, koi" Ich drehe mich um glaube etwas gehört zu haben, aber das kann nicht sein, du bist tot. Du wirst mir nie wieder sage können das du mich liebst. Ich erkenne eine Gestalt in der Ferne die auf mich zukommt, aber nicht du bist es, sondern er. Er, dein bester Freund. Er vermisst dich auch. Er ist auf deiner Beerdigung weinend zusammengebrochen. Ich war nicht da, hab es aber aus der Ferne beobachten können. Du hast selbst Abyssinian zum weinen gebracht. Der Eisklotz, wie du immer sagtest, hat wegen dir geweint. 'Weiß' existiert nicht mehr, sie konnten nicht mehr töten seit deinem Tod. Aber sie leben immer noch zusammen. Aya-chan ist aufgewacht und lebt mit den Jungs im Blumenladen. Sie ist mit Balinese liiert, genau der Mega-Playboy hat sich eine feste Beziehung zu gelegt. Und Siberian? Er trauert immer noch um dich, genau wie ich. Ich sollte besser gehen bevor Siberian hier ist, ich will nicht mit ihm reden, ich weiß noch nicht mal ob ich noch reden kann.ich habe seit 1 ½ Jahren kein einziges Wort mehr über die Lippen gebracht seit dem Tag an dem ich 'Schwarz' vernichtet habe. Ich wende mich zum gehen, gehe allerdings noch einmal zu deinem Grab, knie mich vor den Stein. Ich muss es dir sagen, auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist. Ich öffne den Mund und nach einiger Anstrengung bring ich die 3 Wörter über die Lippen.  
  
".Ai.shiteru.Omi.!"  
  
Damit stehe ich auf und verlasse den Friedhof. Aus der Ferne kann ich sehen wie sich Siberian vor dein Grab kniet und die blauen Freesien die ich dort abgelegt habe betrachtet, er weiß das ich da war obwohl er mich nicht gesehen hat. "Ai shiteru Omi.koi!" Noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, verlassen diese Wörter meine Lippen, das ist wahrscheinlich das letzte was ich in meinem Leben sagen werde, aber endlich hab ich es getan.  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be and everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
"Ich...liebe...dich...auch...Nagi!"  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay das war also meine erste Songfic. Wie gefällt sie euch? Wenn ihr Komments habt immer her damit. Das Lied ist von "Faith Hill - There you'll be" (wie der Titel schon sagt) eigentlich nicht meine Musikrichtung aber passt super in Depri-Stimmung. Diese Fic ist übrigens für Sayu-chan weil.?? Kann ich nicht genau erklären *g* aber Sayu hier siehst mal was rauskommt wenn ich in Depri-Stimmung bin und dann schreibe.  
  
Bye bye eure Tyfa 


End file.
